A debt paid
by Skovko
Summary: Roman's no saint himself but visiting Shane and Dana and learning who the new maid is and why she's even there makes him angry. He's not gonna let these two people hurt her because of what her brother did. And it surely doesn't help that Dana has a thing for him too. (Cameos by Edge and No Way Jose.)
1. Sadistic side

Roman studied the strange woman walking around in Shane's house. There was something familiar about the dirty blonde with the green eyes. Some facial features he knew from somewhere but he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"You like my new maid?" Shane asked.  
"What?" Roman took his eyes from her.  
"You've been staring at her since you walked in here. It's alright. You can stare and even touch if you like," Shane said.

Roman frowned at those words. He was not gonna start touching Shane's staff no matter how attractive the new maid was. He knew Shane often grabbed an ass that walked by but as far as he knew, Shane only fucked his wife Dana.

"I'm staring because she looks familiar," Roman said.  
"She should. She's Adam Copeland's sister," Shane said.  
"Holy fuck!" Roman's eyes widened. "That's Nola? Rumours about her beauty do not do her justice then."

He looked through the door at the woman out in the kitchen preparing their food. She was in a short, black dress with long sleeves. Shane had picked that dress out for sure. He always put his staff in short skirts. He was an ass man all around.

"I thought she was one of the good ones though," Roman continued.  
"She is but Adam isn't," Shane winked. "And he had a lot of debt that he couldn't pay back so I made him a deal. I'd forget all about the money if I could have her instead."

Roman shook his head in disbelief. Shane played on the wrong side of the law with everything he did but not once had he been part of kidnapping or human trafficking. This was sick.

"So she chose to save her brother?" There was a bit of hope in Roman's question.  
"No, she had no idea," Shane chuckled. "Adam told her they were going to visit a friend and she walked straight in here unaware. She's not getting out again. She tried the first night and learned all about my alarm system and guards. One beating was all it took for her not to try again."  
"This isn't right. How old is she?" Roman asked.  
"34," Shane answered. "And nothing we ever do is right. Don't pretend to be a saint, Roman. Tell me you wouldn't have taken her if you had the chance. You're still staring even now that you know who she is."

Shane walked over to his mini bar, dropped some ice cubes in two glasses and quickly fixed two brandy ginger drinks. He walked back to Roman and handed him one of the drinks.

"I haven't touched her," he said. "Well, the occasional ass slapping like I do with everyone. It's my right being the master of the house."  
"Right," Roman fought the urge to roll his eyes.  
"But only when Dana isn't watching. She really doesn't like Nola," Shane chuckled. "Women and jealousy, eh?"

As if she had been summoned by Shane speaking her name, Dana walked in to join the men.

"Darling!" She kissed Shane's cheek. "And Roman. So lovely to have your company tonight."  
"Hi Dana," he said.

His eyes wandered back to Nola in the kitchen before feeling Dana's arm hook with his own.

"Come, sit down. Dinner's ready. I hope the new maid can cook for your liking," she said.  
"You shouldn't have blinded the old one if you didn't want a new one," Shane said.  
"That bitch stole my necklace!" Dana raged. "It was only fair I took her eyes in return."  
"I love your sadistic side, darling," Shane smirked.

They sat down and Nola came in to serve the food without ever speaking a word.

"Thank you," Roman brushed his fingers over her hand. "It looks good, Nola."  
"Don't talk to the maid!" Dana hissed.  
"Why not?" Roman asked.  
"We don't pay her to talk with our guests," she said.  
"You don't pay her at all," Roman pointed out.  
"Still," Dana said annoyed. "She's just a fucking maid, not a conversation partner."  
"I don't recall ever needing your permission to speak to people," he said.

He wasn't blind or stupid. Ever since meeting Dana the first time, he knew she had a crush on him. She never acted on it out of respect for her husband who apparently was blind as a bat when it came to that matter. Roman himself never pointed it out to any of them. Dana wasn't a woman he would ever want under him in a bed. Another blonde in the house, however, that was a whole other story. He watched her walk back to the kitchen and out of sight. He turned his attention to the roast on his plate.

"Fuck, that's good," he said after the first bite. "Can I buy her from you, Shane? I wanna eat like this everyday."  
"Nope, she's mine," Shane grinned.

After dinner Shane made another round of brandy ginger. Dana stayed close, always touching her husband while her eyes would linger on Roman. It was a clear message she was trying to send. She could be doing this to him if he would let her.

"I'm gonna borrow your bathroom," Roman excused himself.

He walked up to the bathroom on the first floor. He just needed a small breather away from Dana and her flirting right in front of Shane. Even if Shane had never existed and Dana would have been single, she wasn't a woman he would pick. Walking back out from the bathroom, his eyes landed on Nola again. She was standing out on a balcony, completely unaware of him.

"Nola, right?" He asked from the opened door.

She jumped a bit at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he walked out to stand next to her. "I'm Roman."  
"Hello," she said.  
"I've heard a lot about you over the years. Adam's little sister. The one that no one ever got to meet," he said.  
"I don't like this world," she said.  
"I didn't at first either but I grew to thrive in it once I got people to understand that they can't bullshit around with me," he said.

She nodded at those words. He reached a hand up to stroke her cheek and gently grab her chin.

"You don't need to fear me," he said.  
"I fear everyone in this world," she said.  
"I can tell," he kept eye contact with her. "But I'm probably the only one that will go out of my way not to harm you."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Why not?" He shrugged.

He leaned down so he was close to her face.

"Why do we ever do anything in life when it comes to the opposite sex?" He asked. "Because you have beautiful, green eyes. Because you look like you want me to devour you right on the spot. Because I can't help myself. Take your pick."  
"Roman," she whispered.  
"And because you're not pulling away from me right now," he smirked. "I'm gonna kiss you now."  
"Because he's a womanizer that wants a quick fuck and then go downstairs and brag to my husband," Dana's voice cut like a knife. "You're working for us, maid. Don't forget that."  
"Dana, for once, don't be a bitch," Roman said as he pulled away from Nola.  
"It's my home," Dana crossed her arms. "Maid, go to your room. You're not welcome outside of it for the rest of the night."  
"Yes, miss Dana," Nola said.

Nola hurried away from the balcony before getting another tongue-lashing.

"Could you at least have let me kiss her first?" Roman sighed.  
"Why? What's so special about her?" Dana asked.  
"Everything," Roman's tongue poked out to wet his lips.  
"You can't fuck my staff, Roman," she said.  
"I'm not fucking you either," he said as he walked towards her to get back inside. "So you can stop with all the flirting. It's getting old and it won't get you anywhere."  
"Careful!" She sneered as he passed her. "You heard Shane. He likes my sadistic side. I might take something from your newest fascination just like I did with my last maid."

He wanted to plant his fist right in her face but he didn't. He knew better than to provoke her further. Instead he walked back downstairs followed by her. She didn't say anything though and Shane didn't catch on. Roman broke up half an hour later and drove home. He had a bad feeling inside. Dana wasn't one to come with empty threats and Shane was so in love with her that he usually backed her up in all her ideas no matter how crazy they were.

"Are you sure about this?" Shane looked at Dana after she had just told him what she wanted him to do.  
"Dead sure," she said. "I wanna see tears and pain."  
"Okay, darling," he kissed her. "Let's have some fun."

They walked up the stairs and into Nola's room without knocking. She looked at them scared. She had no idea what was going on but she instinctly knew it wouldn't be good.

"Well, don't just stand there," Dana looked at Shane. "Fuck her."  
"What?" Nola took a step backwards.

Dana flew forward and pushed Nola down on the bed. Shane was fast to join her, holding down Nola's arms while Dana pushed the dress up and yanked her panties off. She then opened Shane's pants and rolled aside while he got in between Nola's legs and got his pants and boxers down his thighs. A loud cry tore through the room as he pushed into her.

"That's it. Cry for me, you little bitch," Dana ran a finger down Nola's cheek. "Fuck her harder, darling. Make her whimper and scream."  
"With pleasure," he got out between his moans.  
"You're turning me on so badly right now," she smirked at him. "I hope you're up for another round after her because I wanna ride you so hard."

He grinned at her while picking up the pace. He was always up for sex with her no matter what. Fucking Nola first wouldn't stop him from fucking Dana too. She was the love of his life and he could never deny her. He finished with Nola within three minutes and was fast to stand up and pull his pants back up.

"Was that good enough for you, darling?" He looked at Dana.  
"Perfect," she said. "Go wash her stench off. I'm gonna suck that dick and I don't wanna taste her."

He blew her a finger kiss and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Dana grabbed Nola's jaw in a tight grip and forced her to look at her.

"That's what you get for talking with Roman," she said lowly. "If I ever catch you even looking at him, I'm gonna make Shane fuck your ass next time. Are we clear?"  
"Yes," Nola whispered.  
"Yes, what?" Dana asked.  
"Yes, miss Dana," Nola answered.  
"Good girl," Dana tapped Nola's cheek. "Sleep well."


	2. A promise

Roman was looking forward to the party. He hadn't been in Shane and Dana's house for nearly two weeks, and in all that time Nola had never left his mind. There was just something about her he couldn't let go. Stepping up in a new pair of black dress pants and a midnight blue dress shirt with a few bottoms popped open on top, he rang the door bell.

"Hi Roman," Dana opened the door for him. "Come in."

He nodded at the woman before moving into the living room where several guests had already arrived. The talk was loud and everyone had drinks and snacks in their hands. Shane threw casual parties for all the bright criminals in town.

"Roman!" Shane walked over and handed him a brandy ginger drink. "I got your favourite ready."  
"This is your favourite," Roman shook the glass a bit. "But you know me. I'll drink whatever is handed to me."  
"Snacks are on the table. Help yourself to whatever you want. You should try those smoked salmon bites though. Nola's done wonders with them," Shane said.  
"Where is this maid of yours?" Roman looked around.  
"Probably the kitchen. She's got her hands full tonight," Shane answered.

He looked around and leaned in to talk lowly in Roman's ear.

"I fucked her," he said.  
"You what?" Roman stared at Shane.  
"That night you were here. Dana was watching. It turned her on big time," Shane said. "Oh, there's Jose. I gotta talk business with him. I'll catch you later."

Shane walked away and Roman once again looked around. No one seemed to notice him and Dana was caught in a conversation with another woman so he quietly moved out of the living room and into the kitchen. Nola had her back turned as she was plating food. He closed the door behind him and she turned around when she heard the click. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and she was fast to turn back around.

"You're breaking my heart here, gorgeous," he chuckled.  
"You can't be in here," she said.  
"I can't? Or you don't want me in here?" He asked. "Why can't you look at me? Is this because I nearly kissed you last time? Or are you mad because I never got to do it?"  
"Please, leave," she pleaded.

He moved over and leaned his ass against the countertop while looking at her. He grabbed her chin lightly and forced her to look at him.

"I know about you and Shane. It's not gonna scare me away that you had a little fun with him," he said.

She didn't say anything or even move at all. Her eyes filled with tears and they ran down her cheeks so fast while she just looked at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

He gently grabbed her arms and pulled her towards the nearest chair. He sat down and pulled her down on his lap.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings with that comment," he said.  
"I didn't have fun with him," she said.  
"You didn't? But he said..." He started.  
"He had fun with me," she said.

She moved out of his lap and back to the countertop to continue with the food. It took a second for him to wrap his mind around what those words meant. Anger floated through his entire body as he stood up again.

"What did he do?" He asked.  
"Please, leave, Roman. If I even look at you..." She sniffled.  
"Then what?" He asked.

He walked over and stood behind her, placing his hands on the countertop so she was boxed in. He leaned his chin down on her shoulder.

"Tell me!" He demanded. "Tell me what happened."  
"They came to my room," she choked back a sob. "Dana yanked my panties off and demanded Shane to... to... to do that."  
"Do what? Rape you?" He asked.

She nodded and reached a hand up to dry her eyes. It was pointless since new tears just spilled right after.

"It was my punishment for talking to you," she said.  
"Dana!" He growled. "That little bitch!"  
"If I even look at you, she's gonna make him..." She started.  
"Make him what? Do it again?" He asked.  
"Sort of," she answered.

He spun her around so they were face to face, once again boxing her in with his arms.

"What do you mean, sort of?" He asked.  
"She said he'll fuck my ass next time, alright?" She raised her voice.  
"I'm gonna kill them both!" He growled.  
"Yeah, right," she said. "You're gonna go back in there because they're your friends and you're gonna forget all about this conversation. Or you're gonna come to the conclusion that I'm lying."

He grabbed her head with both hands and bowed his head down so they were almost nose to nose.

"Listen to me!" He said firmly. "I'm gonna get you out of here. One way or another, I swear I'll get you out of here."  
"And then what?" She asked.  
"Does it matter what comes next?" He asked. "I'm gonna get you out of here. That's a promise. And damn it, you're so fucking hard to resist right now. I still wanna kiss you."

He released her head and took a step backwards to stop himself. The last thing she needed was him throwing himself at her like a starving wolf. He nodded before turning around and walking out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Roman, there you are," Shane said.  
"Sorry, bathroom," Roman lied.  
"Did you try the smoked salmon yet? Amazing, right?" Shane said.  
"Yeah, she's a great cook. I still wanna buy her, Shane. I'm serious. Make me an offer," Roman said.  
"Nola's not for sale," Shane laughed. "She'll be here for the rest of her life."  
"Seriously, Shane, make me an offer!" Roman demanded.  
"No!" Shane shot him down. "If you wanna fuck her, we can arrange something, but you're not taking her out of here."

Shane excused himself to go talk to someone else. Just two seconds later a smirking Dana walked up to Roman.

"Poor, little Roman. You have really lost your heart this time and over what? Someone you've only spoken two sentences to?" She asked.  
"Fuck you, Dana!" He sneered.  
"I saw you coming out from the kitchen. Did you talk about me? Did she tell you all about what I did to her?" She asked.

He gave her the meanest look he could but he was lost for words. All he wanted to do was strangle her right on the spot.

"Did she tell you how I made her cry?" She continued.  
"I'm warning you, Dana," he said.  
"No, I warned her!" She sneered. "What do you think is gonna happen tonight once you leave? I'm gonna make Shane fuck her little ass until she bleeds. You know how he loves a good ass."

He grabbed her arm tight, and although it clearly hurt her, she still managed to put on a sick, little smile.

"Careful now. Look where you are," she reminded him.  
"Don't fucking do this, Dana!" There was a pleading tone in his voice. "I had no idea. Had I known, I wouldn't have gone out there to talk to her. If you must punish anyone for that, punish me."  
"You know what I want," she ran her tongue over the upper lip.  
"You want me to fuck you? Fine, I'll fuck you," he said.

He let go of her arm but she didn't move.

"Let's go then," she said.  
"Not tonight," he said. "How will I know for sure you still won't hurt her later?"  
"Shane's out of town Wednesday. Come by then. You can question her first if anyone's touched her," she said.  
"Fine, Wednesday," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm not in the mood to party anymore."

He left the house without saying goodbye to anyone. It was only Friday so Wednesday was five days away. No way in hell was he gonna fuck Dana. He had little time to come up with a plan but he would be damned if he wouldn't get Nola out of the house before the weekend was over.


	3. Live or die

Roman wasted no time Saturday. He had managed to fall asleep after midnight after coming up with a plan. A crappy plan but still a plan. It just had to work. Shane had to agree somehow. Deep inside Roman knew Shane probably would never agree to something that stupid but it was all he could come up with.

He spent his morning working out and loading up on food and coffee. He needed his strength for the entire day. The day seemed to go by way too slow but finally as the sun started setting in the early evening hours, he got out in his car and drove to the crappy trailer. He knocked on the door and narrowed his eyes at the blonde man with the big coat on that opened. No heat on in the trailer for him to be wearing such a coat inside.

"Hi Adam," he said.  
"Roman? What are you doing here?" Adam asked.  
"You're coming with me," Roman said.  
"What's this all about?" Adam asked.  
"Nola," Roman answered.  
"How do you know my sister?" Adam asked.

Roman had enough of Adam's questions. He grabbed the man by the arm and forced him out of the trailer and into his car.

"You're taking her place," he said once they were on the road.  
"No, Shane said he wanted her. I'm out of debt, Roman. Just let me live my life," Adam said.  
"What about her life?" Roman yelled. "Do you have any idea what's going on inside that house? How Shane fucking raped her on Dana's command?"  
"It's out of my hands," Adam said.  
"Do you even care about her? Do you even care about your own flesh and blood?" Roman spat in anger. "No, as long as you got away scot-free, you don't give a flying fuck!"

He pulled up in Shane's driveway and forced Adam out of the car.

"Don't make me shoot you!" He warned.  
"Please!" Adam pleaded. "It has nothing to do with me."  
"It has everything to do with you, asshole!" Roman sneered.

With a firm grip on Adam's arm, he walked up to the door and rang the door bell. The guards didn't come near him. They knew him all too well and went on with their business. Shortly after Dana opened.

"Roman?" She looked surprised. "And Adam? What's going on here?"  
"I need to speak to Shane," Roman pushed her aside. "Shane! Where are you?"  
"Stop yelling. He's down in his man cave. I'll go get him," she said.

She had barely disappeared before Nola happened to walk from the laundry room in the back and out in the hall where the two men still stood.

"Adam?" She asked surprised.  
"Hi sis," he almost sounded shy.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I was about to ask the same thing," Shane appeared with Dana. "Why have you brought him here?"  
"You're getting him. Fair trade for Nola," Roman said.

Both Shane and Dana burst into laughter. Roman had pictured this being one of imaginable reactions. He knew it was a stupid plan.

"And what am I supposed to do with him?" Shane asked.  
"Teach him to cook. Fuck his ass for all I care," Roman answered.  
"No, please!" Adam begged.  
"Tempting," Shane shook his head. "But no thanks."  
"You're taking him!" Roman growled.  
"I don't want him," Shane laughed.  
"Last chance," Roman said. "Let me buy her."  
"I've already turned you down on that one," Shane said. "Show yourself out."

He turned around, about to walk back downstairs to his man cave. Roman let go of Adam's arm and reached for his gun that was stuck down in the waistband of his jeans on his back.

"I was hoping we could do this without getting ugly," he said.  
"Huh?" Shane asked.

He never even got the change to turn around before a bullet went into his skull. People around Roman started screaming. Dana and Adam. Nola sank to her knees but she didn't scream. Dana's eyes met Roman's and she turned around to run out. A bullet stopped her after a few steps.

"Get down!" Roman sneered.

He grabbed Adam's arm and forced him to his knees, placing the gun in the back of his head.

"Nola! Look at me!" He demanded.

She looked up at the man who held a gun to her brother's head.

"Your choice," he said. "Either way you're walking out of here with me. Do you want him to live or die?"  
"Roman, please," she whispered.  
"Is that a yes to living? Get up from the floor, please. Whatever you want. Just tell me what you want," he said.  
"I want out of here," she stood up.  
"We're leaving," he said.  
"And I never wanna see him again," she nodded towards her brother.  
"Close your eyes, gorgeous," he said.  
"No, Nola! Tell him not to! You can't do this to me! I'm your brother!" Adam yelled.  
"You used to be," she said lowly.

She closed her eyes and a shiver went through her body as the gun went off.

"Keep them closed," Roman said.

He got Adam's coat off him and wrapped it around her before pulling her up against his chest.

"You can open them now," he said. "All the guards saw was me and someone in a big coat. Pull the hood up. They won't know it's you I'm leaving with. Once they find out tomorrow, we'll be long gone."

He escorted her out of the house. Not once did she look back at her dead brother. It was better this way. Better that she remembered him alive. There had to be some good memories there despite the ending. Once safe in his car, he quickly sped away and drove them back to his house.

"No one's gonna come for us," he assured her. "They're just guards. They know nothing of Shane's business other than the paychecks they receive. They'll find work elsewhere."  
"What do you do?" She asked.  
"Me? I import and sell weapons," he answered. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Nola. It's a dirty, dangerous, illegal business and I pull in big cash on it."  
"Thank you for being honest," she looked around while hugging herself. "Where do I sleep?"  
"In the bed with me," he said. "Unless you want the couch. I won't recommend it. It's a small two person couch and it's not comfortable. You'll be safe in my bed. I'll hold you for sure but I promise not to cross any lines."  
"That sounds nice," she said. "I'm really tired."

He gave her one of his tees to sleep in. It looked like a nightgown on her. She climbed into his bed without any protests. He moved up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her close. He meant what he had said. He wouldn't cross any lines.

"Goodnight, gorgeous," he said lowly.  
"Goodnight, Roman. And thank you," she said.  
"My pleasure," he kissed the back of her head. "Now sleep. I'll still be here tomorrow."


	4. Roar

Three weeks flew by quickly and Roman enjoyed Nola's company. She cooked and cleaned on her own free will. He had offered to pay for her services but she refused to take his money. Instead he bought her clothes, shoes and other items as his way of thanking her.

Never once did she voice a desire to leave his house and never once did he ask her to. He liked having her around and she had to like being there too since she was free to go but she never did. She stayed close to him whenever he was home but still it seemed like there was some sort of barrier holding her back.

"Okay, we're going for a ride," he said one sunny Sunday morning.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"You'll see," he smiled secretly.

He drove out in the desert to his own private spot high up on a cliff. He parked the car and they walked out to look down at the ground below. No one ever came up there. Or rarely.

"Roar," he said.  
"Huh?" She looked at him.  
"Scream as loud as you can. Get it all out of your system," he said.  
"Roman," she giggled a bit.  
"No, I mean it. There's something still holding you back and you need to get all that frustration out of your system," he said. "Roar like me."

He took a deep breath, bent backwards and roared as loud as he could up in the air. When he looked at her again, she was laughing softly.

"You think that's funny, huh?" He laughed too. "Come on, gorgeous, get it all out."

He roared again the same way and that set her off. She did the same, roaring out as loud as she could. They both did that several times, just roaring and screaming. Her smile was even bigger afterwards and her eyes shone bright.

"Just like that," he smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
"Amazing, strangely enough," she said.  
"What should we do now? The day is still young," he said.  
"I want that kiss you still haven't given me," she said.

Determined she walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He lifted her up, walked over to the car and sat her down on the hood of it. Her hands went for his jeans, popping all four buttons. He grabbed her hand and stopped her before she could stick it down his jeans.

"No," he spoke softly. "Not here. I want you in a real bed."  
"You made me wait for so long already," her free hand grabbed his crotch. "Don't make me wait any longer."  
"God damn it!" He smirked. "Seductress!"

He pushed her down to lie and his hands went under her dress. He pulled her tights and panties off along with her ballarina shoes and bit his lip at the sight of her naked crotch. He grabbed her knees and pulled her closer to the edge. She giggled as she slid down the warm metal of his car. He pushed his jeans and briefs down and stroked himself a couple of times.

"Okay, you're getting a long ride once we get home," he promised. "But for now we gotta be quick. Someone might come out here."  
"Just take me, Roman," she begged.

He pushed into her and leaned over her, kissing her while fucking her. Her nails ran down his arms while she moaned into the kiss. He gave it to her fast, thrust after thrust, until she cried out in what sounded sweeter than angels singing. He groaned and caught her bottom lip between his teeth as he came too.

"God damn it, gorgeous," he leaned his forehead against hers while chuckling. "That was a surprise."  
"Hopefully a good one," she said.  
"The best one," he grinned. "Are you sure you wanna take a chance on a criminal like me?"  
"If you'll have me," she said.  
"Mmm, I'll tie you to my bed and fuck you for days without letting you free if you want," he said. "Yeah, I want you."

He took a step backwards and helped her up from the hood. Her dress fell back down and he pulled his jeans back up.

"Let's get home before I end up bending you over it as well," he smirked.  
"Like this?" She leaned over the hood and shook her ass.  
"You're in so much trouble when we get back," he spanked her ass lightly.  
"I can't wait," she giggled.

They got back in the car and he leaned over to give her another kiss before starting the engine.

"I think I can help you," she said.  
"With what?" He asked.  
"I'm really good with numbers. I'm already in your world. Show me your business and let me handle the books. I can make it look as legal as possible," she said.  
"No shit?" He grinned. "Damn, gorgeous, did you just become my business partner and girlfriend within five minutes?"  
"Are you complaining?" She asked.  
"No, not at all," he said. "I like that idea."  
"I like that title," she said. "Girlfriend."

He placed his hand on her thigh and stroked it lovingly.

"It does sound good," he said. "I'm gonna wear the boyfriend title proudly. And maybe one day we'll upgrade those titles."  
"Upgrade?" She asked.  
"Yeah, you know," he chuckled. "Fiancé, wife, husband."


End file.
